During the last 20 years, approaches to the prevention of drug abuse have become more numerous and scientifically sophisticated. However, the development and implementation of prevention training programs has not kept pace with the considerable advances made in prevention science and applications. Nowhere is this dearth of training programs more evident than in the training of workplace health professionals to deliver advanced prevention training to working adults. In this project, a drug abuse prevention training program will be developed specifically for health promotion and wellness practitioners, with a focus on workplace-oriented health promotion practitioners. The prevention training materials will be CD-ROM-based, using an interactive, multi-media approach. The prevention training program will focus on ways to incorporate substance abuse prevention into health promotion offerings. In Phase I, the components of the training program will be drafted, and a prototype CD-ROM training program will be developed and pilot-tested. Phase I will also explore incentives and vehicles designed to maximize the use of the training program by health promotion practitioners. In Phase II, the development of the CD-ROM-based training program will be completed, Internet-based applications will be explored, and the program will be rigorously field-tested with a sample of health promotion practitioners.